


second time is the charm

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [264]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, French Revolution, TenRose - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 06:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20719673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Rose and the Doctor are once again, at a ball.





	second time is the charm

“Hey Rose, you want a drink?” The Doctor asked as he sat in the corner of the ballroom, taking a break from the dancing and the large amount of people moving around the dance floor at the same time, all dressed in these overly fancy clothes of a noble, flashy colors and lots of layers. The Doctor wore period typical attire as well (or more, for once) and had no idea how all the men managed to keep dancing while becoming so hot. He didn’t even want to think about how the women felt, or how they endured it.

As he had been by the side, he had taken one drink, and just as he finished it and was about to start with a second, Rose had emerged from the crowd, dressed in an extravagant blue dress from the late 18th century France.

She happily nodded before taking the glass from his hand, looking at the red drink, moving the content closer to her lips.

“Of course Doctor. I must say, I am impressed, last time you were at a ball, you invented the banana daiquiri a few centuries early, and now you’re doing the same with a the strawberry one”, she said, before taking a sip, the drink tasted heavenly, just like she expected it too. “Are you sure you aren’t the original inventor after all? If so, you have good taste.”

He laughed, before carefully giving her a pat on the shoulder.

“Well thank you Rose. Though, I must say, the ball you choose to visit isn’t the best, especially since there were a lot of options to choose from.”

“Doctor, you wanted to take me to the Stockholm masquerade ball of 1792 where the king of Sweden got assassinated. I don’t know about you, but that just screams “weird stuff” all over. I am fine with one normal ball, just with you.”

“Well, if you wanted normal, why did you choose a ball in France, during the beginning of the French Revolution?”

Silence.

“Shit.”


End file.
